<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You’re a Dream to Me by DRHPaints</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261350">You’re a Dream to Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints'>DRHPaints</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Bill Hader - Fandom, Bill Hader RPF, John Mulaney - Fandom, John Mulaney RPF, US Comedians RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Saturday Night Live References, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Bill had a drunken sexual encounter during their days at ‘Saturday Night Live’ that Bill doesn’t seem to remember. Longing for him all these years, now that Bill is finally single, John decides it’s time to ask him about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Hader/John Mulaney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You’re a Dream to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For those who are curious, the title is from a lyric in the song ‘Dreams’ by The Cranberries, which just makes me think of these two lovebirds.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Running his hands over his dark brown hair, John looked at himself in the mirror, sighing. <em> Why do I bother? </em> Adjusting his thick-rimmed black glasses, he scratched at the two-days worth of scruff, contemplating whether he should shave. Glancing at his watch and deciding against it, John smoothed over his purple flannel, picked up his keys, and left.</p><p>    In the cab on the way to the diner, John’s fingers drummed nervously on his thigh. Typically, lunches with Bill were something he looked forward to, a time filled with raucous laughter, spent reminiscing about their time at <em> SNL </em> and the varied hijinks of their friendship. But John decided today was the day. Today was the day he was going to sit across from Bill, stare back into those grinning cobalt eyes, and ask him if he remembered…</p><p>    It was his first year writing for <em> Saturday Night Live. </em> John and Bill became fast friends, creating as many as two or three sketches together a week, staying up until odd hours of the night crying from laughter in his office. Still high on the freshness of New York, after a taping over which Bill had been particularly anxious and John talked him through beforehand, John agreed to hit a local bar with Bill and some of the other cast and writers.</p><p>    They got hammered. Performing ridiculous bits that likely weren’t even half funny in the sober light of day, John rejoiced as he made Bill giggle to the point of hyperventilation; his slightly smaller left eye, which he was unreasonably self-conscious about in John’s opinion, shrunk to a sliver as his upper teeth extended far past the lower ones, entire body crumpling as he slapped his knee and stomped his foot. No matter how many times he saw it, John beamed as he observed the mirth overtaking Bill’s form, the way he would attempt to compose himself, wiping away the tears, only for a high-pitched giggle to squeak out, his shaggy chestnut hair falling in his face. For John, it was only worth being funny if Bill was laughing.</p><p>    Stumbling out of the bar at three in the morning, the rest of the group had already trickled away as John and Bill swayed on the sidewalk. “Shit, I gotta catch a cab all the way uptown…” Bill attempted to run a hand over his face, but basically ended up slapping himself, causing John to double over in laughter.</p><p>    Straightening up, he laid a long hand on Bill’s shoulder. “Wanna just crash at my place? We can walk there from here.”</p><p>    “You sure, buddy?” Bill attempted to blink him into focus.</p><p>    “Pssh.” Throwing a hand in what was meant to be a casual gesture, John overbalanced and had to take a step to compensate. “Yeah, it’s no problem. Come on.”</p><p>    Weaving unsteadily, they made the trek to John’s apartment, bumping into one another as they went. And streetlights. And trash cans. Laughter echoing off the surrounding buildings, at one point John began to sing--badly--Steely Dan’s <em> Reelin’ In The Years </em>, words slurring. Joining in, it soon became apparent Bill didn’t know half the lyrics, but neither of them cared as they approached John’s stoop, cackling uproariously when he dropped his keys in his failed attempt to open the door.</p><p>    Managing to get inside, they stumbled up the stairs and entered John’s apartment. “If you want anything…” Spinning in a circle, John realized his mistake when he tried to right himself and nearly knocked over a lamp. “Just...yeah. Food, water, whatever. I’ll get you a pillow and blanket.” </p><p>Traipsing into his bedroom, John returned and handed them to Bill who nodded gratefully. “Thanks, buddy.” He flopped down on the couch, toeing off his shoes. “I’ll see you in the morning.”</p><p>“‘Night, Bill.” John gave a haphazard wave and disappeared into his room, taking off his shoes and jeans and falling into his bed with his long sleeve shirt and boxers on. Room spinning, John tried to take slow breaths. He didn’t feel like he was going to be sick, he’d conquered that decently years before, but it didn’t feel likely that sleep was coming for him anytime soon.</p><p>A few minutes later he heard the floorboards creak and John looked over his shoulder to see Bill, tall stature wavering in his doorway. “Hey John, your couch is super uncomfortable. Can I just sleep in here with you?”</p><p>Brain fuzzy, John slid aside, not thinking twice. “Sure, man. Come on.” Crawling into the bed, John’s eyes were closed as Bill’s weight shifted the mattress beside him, so it wasn’t until his voice softly said, “Hey John?” that he realized Bill had also taken off his jeans and was laying next to him in a shirt and boxers.</p><p>Licking his lips, John rubbed a hand over his face in an attempt to better bring him into focus. “Yeah, Bill?”</p><p>Bill was laying on his stomach, arms curled under himself, face turned to John, expression soft and cobalt eyes barely visible in the muted tones of the dark room. “You...wanna do something?”</p><p>John peered at him, narrowing his eyes. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Like…” Bill folded his bottom lip under. “Fool around, maybe?”</p><p>Suddenly more alert than he would’ve believed possible given the amount of alcohol in his system, John’s heart thudded in his ears as he studied Bill, swallowing. “Um...yeah. Yeah, okay.”</p><p>Nodding, Bill scooted forward, one large hand coming up to tentatively wind his fingers into John’s brunette hair, eyes darting between his eyes and mouth as Bill drew close. Lips meeting, John exhaled audibly, fingers grasping one of Bill’s broad shoulders as his mouth opened beneath him, tongues snaking against one another, Bill’s head tilting to deepen the kiss. Other hand traveling to John’s waist, Bill leaned forward, rolling John onto his back and shifting half of his weight on top of him. John threaded his dexterous fingers into Bill’s long, dark hair, tossing a lanky leg around his waist. Bill’s hand traveled around and began kneading his ass, and Bill moaned lightly into his mouth, sending a spark straight down to John erection, thickening beneath his boxers.</p><p>Laying completely on top of him, John could feel the stiff outline of Bill’s cock and he spread his legs, Bill breathing hard as he clutched John’s ass and began grinding down. Their mouths moved sloppily as John rocked up to meet Bill’s strokes, desperate for friction. </p><p>Breaking away, Bill panted into his mouth. “Fuck John, can I touch you? Is that okay?”</p><p>“Yeah.” John nodded insistently. “Me too? Can I do it?”</p><p>“Yeah, come on.” Bill swallowed, and they both hastily shuffled their boxers down. Bill looked down at him, and then between them before they each took one another in hand. The sensation of Bill’s large, strong hand around his cock was exquisite, and John’s elegant fingers wrapped around his thick cock and began to tug. It wasn’t long before they were thrusting into the warm circles of one another’s palms, Bill’s movements rocking the bed as their mouths fused together. </p><p>Pulling away, Bill kissed and nipped over the sensitive skin of John’s swan-like neck, hand flashing over his cock. “<em> Oh John, fuck! </em> ” Writhing on top of him, Bill‘s other hand cradled John’s head, breath warm on his ear. “ <em> I wanna suck you. Can I? Please? </em>” </p><p>The neediness in Bill’s voice nearly pushed John over the edge as he frantically nodded. “Yes, Bill. <em> Fuck, please, yes! </em>”</p><p>Scrambling down his body, Bill sank his mouth over John’s cock, moaning loudly and sucking hard, wide palm sneaking under John’s shirt.</p><p>“<em> Oh Bill! Oh fuck! FUCK! </em>” Stimulation of Bill’s warm, wet mouth overwhelming, John squeezed his eyes and dug his heels into the bed. Bill was voracious, burrowing John in his throat and drooling, rubbing himself against the mattress in his arousal. He didn’t use his hands, but instead kept John deeply ensconced in his throat, undulating the muscles while his fingers roamed over John’s body, touching his chest, arms, legs, even delicately caressing his face.</p><p>John could feel the tension building and with a strangled moan he tapped Bill’s expansive shoulder. “<em> Bill! Bill! You’re gonna make me cum! Fuck! </em>” But Bill just sped up, moaning harder as John’s fingers bunched in the sheets, teeth clenching and body straining before, with a shuddering groan, he released pulse after pulse of cum down the back of Bill’s eager throat, settling back onto the pillow, chest heaving.</p><p>Slowly Bill rose and John lifted a shaking hand to his forehead as Bill curled up next to him, pressing his chin to his shoulder and scrunching his fingers on John’s chest. “You okay?”</p><p>John nodded, licking his lips. “Yeah...yeah.” Opening his eyes, he turned to Bill and cupped his sculpted jaw. “That was great.” Bill smiled and John couldn’t resist sitting up to kiss it off his face, rolling him onto his back. John combed his fingers through Bill’s wavy hair. “I wanna do you now.”</p><p>“Okay.” Bill nodded, breathing through his open mouth. Lifting Bill’s shirt, John flowed his hands over his chest, kissing his way down before reaching his thick cock. Wrapping him in his elegant fingers, he met Bill’s stormy blue eyes for a moment before placing his lips over the head, tongue pressing against the underside as he lowered the circle of his lips. Hollowing his cheeks, John began bobbing, stroking Bill’s shaft into his mouth in time with the movements of his head.</p><p>Other hand fondling Bill’s balls, both of his hands came up to massage John’s scalp as Bill let out a moan. “Oh <em> fuck </em>, John, your mouth...that feels so good…” Bill’s hips began rocking forward into his throat, and John stuck his tongue out further to keep from gagging, humming around Bill’s sensitive flesh.</p><p>Fingers tugging at John’s hair, Bill whimpered as he thrust into his moist mouth. “<em> Oh fuck, John! Yes! Yes! Don’t stop! Just like that! </em> ” Taking Bill’s big cock as far as he could manage, John increased his suction, squeezing tighter until Bill was whining open mouthed, thick thighs alongside John rising rapidly as he sought the warmth of his wet throat. “ <em> Fuck John, I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum! </em>” Bill removed his hands, practically thrashing beneath him as John stayed down, swallowing his salty cum as it painted the back of his tongue.</p><p>Lifting, John wiped his eyes and mouth and joined Bill at the top of the bed. Pulling up his boxers, once Bill caught his breath, he gathered John into his arms. John nestled into the crook of Bill’s neck as he held him close, stroking the back of his head and brushing soft kisses to his skin. </p><p>Breaking away, Bill encouraged John to flip over, and tucked him into the curve of his long body. John could feel Bill’s heartbeat radiating through his back. Or maybe that was his own, as their fingers interlaced and he drifted off to sleep. The last thing he remembered was the tender touch of Bill’s lips below his hairline.</p><p>Waking to glaring sunlight streaming through the windows, John held up a hand to shield his eyes and groaned. Mouth feeling thick and disgusting, John sat up and his head throbbed. “Fuck.” He ran a hand over his face and looked around his bedroom blearily. Then, in a flash of images, the previous night came back to him. <em> Bill. </em></p><p>Glancing over his shoulder, John saw the other side of the bed was empty, and he shuffled out of his bedroom. “Bill?” John called out to the apartment, but there was no response. He peered into the bathroom. Nothing.</p><p>Crestfallen, John stared at his phone contemplatively. It was Sunday, after all, and it wasn’t unusual for him and Bill to hang out on their day off. But of course, what happened the night before wasn’t the usual…</p><p>Deciding against it, John drank a glass of water and hauled his hungover body into the shower. Unable to help himself, John sifted over the night’s events in his mind as the water trickled over him. The look in Bill’s eye when he asked. The feel of his lips, his hands, his mouth. The sounds Bill made and the vulnerable way he called out John’s name in his last moments.</p><p>Glancing down at his erection, John was somewhat solemn as he took himself in hand, imagining what it would be like to wake up next to Bill, for him to be there in the shower with him now. John came with Bill’s name ghosting over his lips, and as the water washed it away, his worries mounted about what Monday might hold.</p><p>Sitting in his office, John stared at the blinking cursor on his blank computer screen, nervous. As was typical, cast members usually came to the writers for help with their sketches, not the other way around. So John was patiently waiting, hoping that Bill’s smiling, handsome face would appear in his doorway.</p><p>After a couple of hours and still no Bill, John figured he had to at least try to write something. Managing to eek out a couple of sentences, he was chewing on a thumbnail when he heard a knock on his door frame and looked up.</p><p>“Hey buddy.” Bill waved.”</p><p>Beaming, John stood. “Hey Bill, come on...in.” Face falling a little, he saw Bill had Fred Armisen in tow. </p><p>Bill gestured over his shoulder at Fred. “Hey, so we want to do a Vincent Price sketch. Are you free to help us out?”  Bill smiled and John studied those deep blue eyes. He saw no sign of recognition, of any secret knowledge passing between them. <em> What if he doesn’t remember? We did have a lot to drink, after all. And Bill isn’t used to that much alcohol… </em></p><p>Swallowing hard, John plastered a smile on his face and nodded. “Yeah. For sure, no problem.”</p><p>“Rad. Thanks, John.” Bill grinned. The three of them sat down and got to work. Over the next few weeks, John eyed Bill, but there was never any indication that he recalled their night together, treating John as he always had, a close friend with whom he had fun.</p><p>Years passed, and John fought with himself. There were so many times he almost said it, almost asked Bill if he remembered that night, but didn’t. Part of him worried that if he reminded him, and he truly didn’t remember, Bill would be forever creeped out that John kept this secret from him. And the other part...well, if Bill did remember, John might have to admit to him how often he returned to that night when he was alone. How he nursed those memories of Bill’s body, his smell, the way he held him as he fell asleep. Often Bill would ask him, ‘<em> Why don’t I see you dating anyone, buddy?’ </em> Or say things like, ‘ <em> You need to get out there, man. </em>’ And John always told Bill he never had much luck, or didn’t find the right people. But if Bill remembered that night, he might have to tell him the truth.</p><p>Several times over the years it had been difficult. The first instance, Bill was leaving after a long night of writing together, his left eye sagging especially low in his exhaustion. As John turned off his computer and packed up his bag, Bill clapped him on the shoulder. “Okay, gonna head home. Love you, buddy.” And walked out of his office with a wave.</p><p>Frozen with a notebook in the air and his mouth open, John stared after him. Bill was generally an affectionate man, so he was sure it didn’t mean anything, but hearing him say the words was like getting punched in the chest.</p><p>Then when Bill got engaged, John was devastated. Doing everything in his power not to show it, he helped organize the bachelor party, and when Bill asked him to be one of the groomsmen, he put on an Oscar-worthy performance of gratitude and gladness. Seeing Bill place that ring on her finger, John truly did want him to be happy, and he told himself it was time to let Bill go.</p><p>And John did. Well, for the most part. He dated around a little, never particularly hitting it off with anyone, but he didn’t ascribe that to Bill. When thoughts of him cropped up while John was alone, he did what he could to banish them. It was only in those times immediately following their dinners or when they would spend a few days together working on a project, that John would find his mind trailing back to him, constantly having to redirect. </p><p>But even when he was able to fight off the temptation of Bill during the day, he would come to him in his dreams. Swirling visions of his warm breath, pink lips, strong hands, and appealing body dancing before his sleeping eyes, only for John to wake, sweating and stiff, wishing he could do something to carve these feelings out of himself</p><p>But now, as the cab rolled to a stop in front of the deli, Bill was single again. After his divorce, John didn’t want to ask right away. He wanted to give Bill time, and in that interim part of him feared Bill would start seeing someone else, but to his knowledge Bill was free and clear as he swung through the glass door, bell tinkling overhead.</p><p>Sitting at a table in the corner in a faded Bob Dylan t-shirt under an unzipped gray hoodie and dark wash jeans, Bill smiled and stood with a wave. “Hey buddy, how’s it going?” Enveloping him in a hug, John was shocked to see how <em> big </em> Bill became since the last time he saw him. Putting on serious muscle for <em> Barry, </em>John felt his firm chest press against him and was impressed.</p><p>“Hey man, I’m good, how are you?” John grinned.</p><p>“Good, good.” Bill patted his shoulder as they sat down. “What have you been up to?”</p><p>“Oh, just finished touring.” John adjusted his glasses. “Doing some writing now, taking it easy mostly. How about you?”</p><p>Crossing his legs, Bill rested a white sneaker on one knee and sighed. “Off season, finally. It’s been pretty hectic. Of course I still have press and all that.” Bill rolled his eyes. “But I’ll manage.” </p><p>Waiter arriving, they placed their orders, Bill getting a sandwich. When it was John’s turn, he said, “Just chamomile tea for me, thank you.”</p><p>Tilting his head, Bill blinked at him. “You’re not hungry?”</p><p>“Oh no, not really.” John forced a grin. In truth, if things went badly he wanted to be able to escape quickly. “So, um...Bill?” John tried to swallow, but his mouth was dry all of a sudden. “I’m glad you’re in town because I wanted to talk to you about something.”</p><p>“Sure, what’s up?” Sitting back, Bill smiled at him amiably and John took a deep breath, staring at the table.</p><p>“It’s, um…” One long finger scratched the table’s surface, picking at nothing. “It’s kind of hard to talk about…”</p><p>Leaning forward, Bill rested one of his large hands before him. “John, whatever it is, you can tell me.” Looking concerned, he tilted his head. “You’re not...you’re not <em> sick </em> or anything, are you?”</p><p>“Oh god no, Bill, nothing like that.” John shook his head.</p><p>Bringing his hand to his chest, Bill exhaled. “Oh thank goodness. You need to stop smoking, John, because that scared the hell out of me.” They both laughed and John was grateful for the slight diffusion of tension before he continued.</p><p>“No, um…” He cleared his throat. “I wanted to ask you, if, um...well, back when we were at <em> SNL </em>, you and I we, um...we went out and got drunk one night and you...you came back to my place…” Flicking his gaze up to Bill, John saw something behind those deep blue eyes shift, perhaps a twitch of his lip, but he didn’t respond. Swallowing and maintaining his eye, John soldiered on. “And...and something…” John looked away. “Well, something happened between us and...I just need to know if you remember that.” Chewing on his lower lip, John folded his hands to keep from fidgeting, the sound of his rushing blood in his ears nearly drowning out Bill’s response.</p><p>Hands in his lap, Bill’s lips barely moved as he spoke in an almost impossibly small voice. “I do.”</p><p>Watching him, John saw Bill was looking down, not meeting his eye, but he’d come this far. “Do you...do you, um...ever...think about it? That night, I mean?” Folding his lip under, John reminded himself to breathe.</p><p>Crossing his arms, Bill glanced at the ceiling, blinked, then closed his eyes and released a deep sigh. “Yeah. Yeah, John I do.” Running a hand down his face, Bill shook his head and leaned forward on his elbows. “Fuck John, if I’d known you remembered…” Closing his eyes, Bill gritted his teeth and every muscle in his sharp jaw stood out. “I would’ve apologized a long time ago…”</p><p>Blinking, John tilted his head. “Apologized?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Bill nodded. “What I did to you...that was…” Nose flaring, Bill’s fingers tapped on the table. “That was really shitty, leaving like that, and, um...I guess…” Bill swallowed, pitch of his voice rising a little. “I guess I just got scared. But you deserved better than that. Especially because, um...I mean…” Sitting back, Bill’s leg bounced and he gestured with his hands. “I know we were, you know, drunk and whatever but, um…” Eyes shifting to the side, Bill bit his lip. “It was...special.” Clearing his throat, Bill crossed his arms again and his eyes darted all around the restaurant.</p><p>John slid forward in his chair, and at this point he knew stilling his trembling hands was hopeless. “Bill, would you...I’m sorry, I need to know. Because if I don’t ask…” John could feel his voice getting thick and he fought it with every fiber of himself. “If I don’t ask I’ll regret it. Would you ever want to try? With me, I mean? Anything?” Knowing it probably sounded desperate, like he was pleading, John couldn’t bring himself to care as he waited for a response from the beautiful man sitting across from him.</p><p>Bill’s blue eyes flicked up to his. “You would want that?”</p><p><em> Yes. Desperately. Achingly. Intensely. More than anything, Bill. </em>But all John trusted himself to do was nod.</p><p>Putting his palms on the side of his chair, Bill lifted himself slightly, shifting. “Um...yeah. Yeah, I’d like that.” He nodded, still studying the floor, shoulders curled inward.</p><p>John let out a shaky breath. “Bill, I, um…” He raised a hand to his forehead. “I just need to be sure you’re not fucking with me, because…” The thickness in his voice became impossible to hide. “Because if you are, it’s not fucking funny and we can’t be friends anymore.” John’s mouth settled into a flat line and he held the hand over his shining eyes.</p><p>Reaching across the table, Bill took his other hand and when John looked up his face was spreading into its same old crooked, goofy grin. “No, John,” Bill shook his head. “I’m not fucking with you.”</p><p>Chuckling in relief, John covered his mouth before laying his other hand on top of Bill’s. </p><p>Just then the waiter arrived with Bill’s sandwich. “Oh right…” He looked down at it, frowning. “Excuse me? Could I get this to go, actually? And could we get the check? Thank you.” Smiling, the waiter nodded and scurried off toward the kitchen.</p><p>“You’re not hungry now?” John glanced back and forth between Bill and the waiter.</p><p>Bill shrugged. “I’ll eat it after.”</p><p>John blinked. “After what?” Bill raised an eyebrow and John felt a blush rising in his cheeks. “<em> Oh. </em>”</p><p>“We’ve wasted enough time.” Squeezing his hand, Bill smiled.</p><p>To-go box in hand, they caught a cab back to his apartment and John found himself so excited just by the feeling of Bill’s fingers around his own that his pulse was racing dangerously fast and his cheeks hurt from smiling as he and Bill kept coyly catching one another’s eye, getting blushy, giggling, and turning away. </p><p>Cab coming to a stop, John’s heart was beating a tattoo against his chest as he led Bill up the stairs. Entering his apartment, Bill set the to-go box on the counter and they awkwardly stood, shifting their weight from side to side, hands in their pockets.</p><p>“Oh come <em> here. </em>” Bill finally said, looping a strong arm around John’s waist and cupping the back of his head, claiming his lips. John let out a deep sigh as Bill kissed him, agile fingers wending their way into his short, dark locks, as he draped his arms over his broad shoulders. Walking them backward to the bedroom, Bill’s hands slid down to his ass, kneading greedily before hooking under John’s thighs and hoisting him aloft. With a chirp of delight, John wrapped his legs around Bill’s waist and he carried him the rest of the way, dropping down onto the bed and kicking off his shoes, casting his hoodie to the floor, all the while never willing to leave John’s curvaceous lips.</p><p>Hurriedly unbuttoning John’s purple flannel, Bill exposed him and caressed his narrow chest. John lifted the hem of Bill’s t-shirt, peeling it overhead and trailed his fingers over his abdomen. Unzipping John’s jeans, Bill stood to pull them off along with his boxers, shrugging out of his own while he was at it, before returning to the bed and lowering himself on top of John.</p><p>Bill’s weight resting on top and his cock brushing against him, John moaned from years of delayed gratification, wrapping his lanky arms around Bill’s broad back and clutching him tight for a moment before laying down and catching his mouth again. </p><p>Swiveling his hips between John’s widespread legs and moaning into John’s mouth at the friction of their raw cocks, Bill began kissing down his neck, fingers tugging lightly at John’s hair as his stubble grazed him. “Fuck John, I’ve dreamt of fucking you for so long.” Bill breathed, nipping at his skin. </p><p>Freezing, John took Bill’s face in both of his long hands, forcing him to look at him. “Have you really?” </p><p>Examining his eyes, John saw Bill smile. “Yeah, of course. The things I’ve thought about doing to you when I’ve been alone John….” Bill’s fingers tiptoed down his body, gripping John’s cock and gliding the paper thin skin up and down.</p><p>“Me too, Bill.” John gasped.</p><p>Bringing his face close, Bill pressed a kiss to John’s lip before pulling the lower one between his teeth and tugging a little. “Oh yeah? What did you imagine us doing, John?” Bill’s thumb rubbed over the head of his cock, and John’s fingers clenched his arm.</p><p>“Oh Bill, I think about you fucking me all the time.” Panting, John tried to snake his hand down to touch Bill’s cock, but Bill grabbed his wrist, lifting his hand to his lips, shaking his head and kissing John’s knuckles.</p><p>“Yeah?” Bill continued jerking him, diving in to kiss John’s neck again. When he spoke against his flesh, it tickled John a little and he grinned. “You think about my cock inside you?”</p><p>Nodding enthusiastically, John writhed under Bill’s cock. “Yes, yes, Bill. I want it.”</p><p> Kissing over his collarbone, Bill murmured. “Want <em> what </em> John? Tell me.” </p><p>“I want your cock, Bill. I want you inside of me, <em> please. Fuck me, Bill. Fuck me! </em>” Lightly smacking Bill’s shoulder in his duress, John whimpered as he heard a chuckle radiate from Bill’s chest.</p><p>Kissing him passionately, afterward Bill’s blue eyes stared into his own, combing back his hair. “Happy to.” </p><p>Swallowing, John nodded and half-rolled to rifle through his bedside stand, retrieving a condom and lube, handing them to Bill. Kneeling between John’s legs, Bill applied lube to his fingers, massaging his entrance delicately. “How many, John?” He asked softly.</p><p>“Two.” Bill’s large fingers slid inside, twirling a little before curving up and flicking, causing John’s eyes to fall shut. Pulsing his hand, Bill lowered himself, and looking at John’s unsuspecting closed eyes with a grin, swallowed his cock in one fell swoop.</p><p>John sounded as if he might have Tourette’s for a moment and he nearly sat up in bed, hands resting on Bill’s head as he intensely sucked. “<em> Oh Bill! Fuck! FUCK! </em>” Falling back, John blinked up at the ceiling rapidly, his left leg rattling uncontrollably as Bill gobbled him and fucked him with his fingers. Sensations divine, John didn’t know what to do with himself and his hands kept reflexively splaying and clenching at his sides.</p><p>Going faster and taking him deeper, Bill moaned around his cock, his tongue doing things John couldn’t fathom, and tossing his head from side to side, he finally had to tap him on the shoulder and gasp, “<em> Stop! </em>”</p><p>Raising his head, Bill’s expression was concerned. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, just…” John tried to get enough air to respond. “If you don’t...if you keep doing that you’re going to make me cum, and I really, <em> really, </em>want you to fuck me.”</p><p>“Oh.” Bill smiled mischievously. “I think we can manage that.” Rolling the condom on and applying lube to himself and John, Bill positioned himself between his thighs, lifting one leg over each shoulder. Rubbing the head of his cock over John’s entrance, he bent down with the other arm to caress John’s aquiline face. “Ready?”</p><p>“Yeah.” John nodded, taking a deep breath. After so many years of waiting, seeing Bill as he entered him was otherworldly. Eyes falling shut, his pink lips parted, a soft groan rose as John’s body enveloped him. John was transfixed by his beauty in that moment as he held still inside, firm chest rising, head leaning to graze John’s calve with his stubble, blue eyes opening to gaze down at him with adoration; to John he was nothing short of ethereal.</p><p>Retracting slightly, Bill pressed forth and reclaimed John’s cock in his hand. Curling over, Bill began undulating his body, knitting their lips together and stroking John in time with his movements. John ached to keep kissing him, but Bill lifted a knee, and with a growl, began pounding into him furiously, causing John’s eyes to twitch and his feet to shake behind Bill’s head. </p><p>“<em> Fuck! Yes! Bill! Don’t stop! </em>” All breathy moans and trembling limbs, John’s hands scrambled over the sheets as Bill hammered into him, flesh clapping loudly as John whined. Breathing hard, Bill’s wrist worked his cock with a vengeance, reveling in the destruction of John’s typically composed patrician face, eyes wild, nose flared, mouth agape, and strands of hair clinging to the sweat on his forehead.</p><p>Closing his eyes, John’s long arms tightened around Bill’s neck and he felt his body flutter around him. “<em> Oh Bill! Oh fuck, you’re gonna make me cum! Yes! </em>”</p><p>“Yeah John,” Bill held his face with his free hand. “I wanna see you cum. You’re so fucking beautiful, John, come on. Cum for me, John. Please. <em> Cum for me. </em>” Shooting over Bill’s hand and across his abdomen, cum dripped over John’s dewy skin before he fell back, arms at his side and exhausted.</p><p>The constriction around his cock almost too much, Bill laid low and kissed John’s tired lips. Slamming his hips forward, he cradled John’s head in both hands. “<em> Yeah! Fuck! John, I missed you so much! Fuck! </em> ” Face in John’s neck, he breathed a warm, wet spot against his skin, broken whimpers rising as his hips juddered forth erratically. “ <em> Fuck, John, I’m cumming! I’m cumming! </em>” Straining above him, John could see Bill’s flexing muscles before he came and relaxed, his weight settling as he fought for air, dragging lazy kisses over John’s neck. </p><p>Gradually lowering his legs, John wrapped all of his thin limbs around Bill, holding him in and rocking them back and forth. Managing to push himself up, Bill carded his fingers through John’s damp hair. “You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah.” John grinned. “Great. Better than I ever imagined it could be.”</p><p>Kissing him, Bill smiled. “Same here.” </p><p>Eventually parting, Bill got up to throw away the condom, and when he came back he snuggled up behind John, tossing an arm around him. Bringing Bill’s hand to his heart, John swallowed. “Bill?”</p><p>“Yeah, John?”</p><p>Tracing his thumb over Bill’s knuckles, John hesitated. “Promise you’ll be here in the morning?”</p><p>Sitting up on his elbow, Bill’s fingers touched John’s carved cheekbone, turning his face toward him. “John.” Bill’s expression was serious as he gazed earnestly into John’s cerulean eyes. “I promise to be here for every morning you’ll have me.”</p><p>Tears stinging, John smiled and flipped over to hug Bill, peppering his face with kisses. Reassured, he tucked himself back into Bill’s body, and they fell asleep, adrift on dreams of the years to come.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>